


Youngling

by helens78



Category: Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones
Genre: Drabble, First Crush, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-16
Updated: 2003-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A padawan has his first crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Youngling

It was always wonderful being singled out for a job by Master Yoda. Liam tried to contain his glee at being given the task of drawing the shades, and raised his hand to let the shades down. The room fell into shadow, and Liam turned around along with the rest of his Clan to look at Master Kenobi's star map.

Master Kenobi was Liam's favorite. Liam liked his beard, and the way he smiled sometimes when no one else was looking. Liam had decided he wanted to marry Master Kenobi when he grew up. Maybe he'd tell him so today.


End file.
